The Journey
by Zone-Meister
Summary: One man, torn from his world, his lover, grows bitter due to her anguish, the young man returns, bringing with him a whole new world, what happens when worlds collide?, what will be lost?, and what will be gained?...and for the young man his soldiers who been through hell, can they find peace and love that they so desperately need?. Review please, this is an experimental fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes :**

 **Hye there, firstly, I won't and will never abandon my first fic, The Infinite Universe, so why am I writing a new fic?...well for starters the combined universe of Mass Effect and Destiny is huge, and that's without counting the other source material I plan to include, Warhammer 40k fans, especially those of the Eldar, will be familiar with how my humanity in the story is going to be. The size and scope of this fic means I will be updating slowly, once every two weeks, at worst three weeks.**

 **Now this fic which I have come up with both as a second control test and as a source of entertainment for you guys who follow/like and reviewed The Infinite Universe, is a Multi x-over with RWBY and is a cross between the Video Games Act of Aggression( a Command and Conquer derivative that brings back a lot of nostalgia and references to first gen C &C), Black Ops 3, arguably the darkest and most grim CoD game to date, XCOM Enemy Within and lastly RWBY AND **_**"other"**_ **STUFF including elements from space opera's, why such a mix?...because why not?!...that and I was inspired by Ornstein the Dragon Slayers fic Red Crucible V2, check it out if you can, it's pretty good, and the writer can make even the most unlikely fics awesome.**

 **On a side note, RWBY's Season 3, episodes 6 and 7 were a huge punch to the gut for me, especially since I'm a fan for Yang, RWBY fans will know, for those who don't know the show, check it out, it's awesome. At any rate, how they framed Yang is a mystery, all sources indicate Emerald, but there is no word-to-word confirmation of that as the coversations between the villains is ambiguous, Emerald stating that "one mind is okay, but two is a stretch" could refer to her tricking Yang, ALTERNATIVELY it could be that she's just complaining that altering the perception of two medics is straining for her. All that we do know is Mercury a.k.a Black Bastard is in on the plot and willingly allowed Yang to shoot himself in the robot legs of his, and secondly, the camera footage from Episode 6 doesn't match up with Yang and Black Bastard, basically when Yang won, she knocked quite a distance away from her, then when she hears say "it's over for you, we hear a "shooom" sound of a semblance activating at the same time tries to Kung Fu kick her, and Yang kneecaps him in self defence. Of course what the audience and camera's around the stadium see is Yang mysteriously walking past who is kneeling on the floor, the camera frame mysteriously jumps to standing like he was never on the ground to begin with, and then Yang kneecaps him. So what happened?...well all there is are theories, it could be Emerald, Neo or a combination between the two. But one thing I can say for sure is this, change is what you make of it, just as it can be bad, it can also be a golden opportunity to the bold. Imagine a badass Yang that still keeps her charms, namely her loving relationship with friends and family and her love for terrible puns, but yet becomes something like Master Assassin Ezio or Batman or Corvo from Dishonoured, someone who is forged from the fires of betrayal and loss to become the villains most terrible enemy. Now that's one HELL of an origin story.**

 **But I digress, like Gray from RT said, just as there is light there is also shadow, and just as there is shadow, there is also light. So no point hanging over negative thoughts, and besides, if you something you don't like correct it fan fiction and express your ideals.  
**

**Now to the story!**

 **P.s..I OWN NOTHING!...well except my OC(s), and special thanks to Ornstein and his fics for inspiring me to write.**

 **System : Tau Ceti**

 **Location : Kronos**

 **Year : 2262**

 **Date : May 19th**

A young man, 17 years of age, with blonde hair, blue eyes and 3 whisker marks that were actually scars on each cheek, stands atop Hill 217 on the planet Kronos, all around were the corpses of his adversaries, aliens known as the Wotan. Three months ago, the aliens launched a system wide assault on Tau Ceti, intent on claiming all the colonies, planets and the valuable resources that came with them. The Wotan are a race of nomads that up until now, had no interest in settling down, however, like time itself, things changed. Now, the traitorous animals wanted the Tau Ceti for themselves.

Too bad for them though, the UEF Marines were deployed all around the system the moment Section 31, known to the public and their enemies as the Obsidian Order, caught wind of the invasion. Now all across the system war is raging…but for humanity, this was nothing new….our species, our very history, is bathed in blood. To that end, to understand what humanity is now, one must look to their past. This course, this path, all began in the year 1965, the year we were invaded by enemies from the stars. Aliens, at the time one would have thought it was a sad joke, a poor attempt by a radio host to spread terror, and many thought it was, until they same them first hand that is. They were called the Ethereals, a "coalition" of various alien species, led by the Elskani, the leadership caste of their coalition. All across the world, they struck without warning, entire cities were burnt to the ground. As cities and people across the world were being destroyed and killed, the people watched and waited for the military, for someone, to strike back.

That wait was futile. Three days later countries all around the world announced their surrender, the military forces that continued to fight on were slaughtered with contemptuous ease. It was then, that 20 years of oppression began, the aliens were very good and making us compliant offering us sweet promises, giving us technology that made ours look like a sad joke, but it was all a lie. In return, we lost our freedom, those that did not conform to them disappeared, with more being abducted en mass to be used as experiments, all so the aliens could awaken a power, that at the time was relegated to fiction.

Psionics, powers of the mind, there are no limits to it, there is no accurate benchmark on measuring psionic power, only later did resistance leaders around the world discover that the Ethereals had powerful psionics masters among them, during the opening phases of the subjugation, many important targets were mind controlled. It was also because of this that we were unable to engage them directly in open combat aside from their technological superiority, they had all the important people in their pockets. So for 20 years we waited and watched, learning their ways, their technology, understanding and improving them and learning all we could about Psionics. It turns out that we were the holy trinity that the Ethereals, and especially the Elskani were waiting for, a highly capable species with psionic potential coupled with a robust physical frame that is more adaptable to genetic manipulation. During those 20 years the resistance took it upon themselves to uncover the alien plot for we knew nothing about why they were interested in us. The breakthrough came when the resistance launched a raid on a secret Ethereal laboratory where they were conducting human experimentation and splicing of human and alien DNA, the results were…unexpected to say the least. The Elskani are a dying race, while they themselves are near immortal and possess powers that could have been mistaken as those of the ancient deities and pantheons of old, they are slowly dying out, they stopped reproducing a thousand standard years ago. The most important piece of information was data indicating Elskani numbers on Earth, there were only three dozen members of the Elskani on our planet, and they were the last of their race, desperate to uplift us, enslave us and use our DNA to save their race no matter the cost. With this is mind we planned and schemed, conducting hit and run attacks, insurgency and winning the hearts and minds of our people, who had lost faith in themselves and had believed that the aliens were their "gods" in mortal form, overtime, through the dedication of countless heroes we were slowly able to win back the hearts of our people and make the aliens bleed. They were giants, but with our knives we cut their godly flesh away.

But to their credit the aliens fought back hard, once they wised up unto our tactics they responded by locking down every city and town throughout the world and conducting terror missions on the human populace within, attempting to break down their morale, new alien types such as the shape shifting "Faceless" hybrids with human DNA were introduced to blend in with the population, sow terror and attack unsuspecting resistance members. Elskani Psi-Masters, who have rarely stepped foot outside of their administration centres now made frequent public appearances, often mind controlling random victims and have them cause mass panic before committing suicide, or simply using their powers to destroy things in an attempt to frighten the populace. However, by this time all of the human population had been made aware of the aliens activities towards them, and now they rose against them and soon minor brawls between alien and human forces turned into all out fire fights. All across the world, the blood and corpses of aliens and humans drowned the earth and so the opening phase of the war began. So began five years of maneuvering in the shadows and striking them while hidden to weaken them and tilt the odds to our favour. The greatest success we had was when an elite strike team known as "Vanguard Company" managed to assassinate eight Elskani Psi-Masters, capture two for interrogation and critically injure another five more. Despite heavy losses, with only 3 of the 15 members surviving, this act terrified the xenos filth, for all their powers, their bodies were frail and their resolve even more so. The remaining Elskani locked themselves inside their administration centres as their once organised troops fell into disarray.

After the five year "Phoney War" we struck, the Insurrection or Rebellion if you wish to argue about terminology lasted for another 7 years, 7 years of devastation against the aliens, we fought hard, using every bit of our guile and cunning, every bit of will and courage, the landscape of Earth changed, alien orbital bombardment, coupled with powerful psionic techniques that were being thrown around ensured that the Earth was forever scarred. Half the African continent was turned into glass, ruined by orbital bombardment and devoid of life by violent Psionic storms. A large chunk of North America was missing, what used to be Malaysia, Vietnam, Cambodia and Thailand was now reduced into a biological hellscape where mutated creatures roam.

In the end the tide of war turned in our favour, we knew we couldn't meet the Ethereals Psionics masters in head on combat, so we engineered a virus that was tailor made to kill them, with knowledge obtained by the capture of those two Elskani prisoners all those years ago. We infected them and watch them die out, we would have done this sooner had the Ethereals lacked advanced medical knowledge or immunity granted by their nano-machines, but whatever, we managed to do it, meanwhile Vanguard Company along with 15 other strike teams had managed to infiltrate and destroy the Ethereal fleet and support structures in orbit. This coincided with the Elskani dying out, and we renewed our attacks with vigour and by July 12th 1992 we had managed to push the aliens back to New Providence, their capital city which also housed their mothership. The good news is that after weeks of harassing and whittling down their forces, they barely had enough soldiers to even defend their mothership much less the entire city.

Unfortunately though, they were sore losers. The last of the Ethereals attempted to detonate a device known as a World Engine in an attempt to destroy the whole planet. Once the resistance caught wind of the plan however, a strike group, callsign "Gothic", consisting of 3 teams led by Vanguard Company was deployed to eliminate the impromptu super weapon and wipe out any remaining alien forces, for two hours, strike group Gothic fought their way through alien resistance and eventually through the mothership itself, all the while supporting resistance forces were beating back feeble alien attempts to stop the strike group, alien blood ran unopposed through the streets.

Eventually strike group Gothic reached the central chamber that held the World Engine, however with the weapon armed and ready to detonate in under two minute and with no way to disarm it, Gothic's leader, Colonel Rafael Schaeffer a distinguished soldier and one of the many heroes of humanity, decided to use the entirety of his psychic might to create a gigantic rift that would absorb the blast of the World Engine at the cost of his own life. The World Engine detonated with enough force to crack the planet in two, but thanks to Schaeffer's sacrifice, the blast was absorbed by the rift technique he created. It was said that as he faded from existence, his team mates managed to see him smile for one last time and had asked them to safeguard humanity. Whatever the message however, the important fact was that we won the war, but we had paid a very heavy price doing so.

While we didn't suffer much….. _casualties_ under alien occupation since they strived to keep their lab experiments, namely us, alive for as long as possible to get the best results, it was still extensive nonetheless, at least 1.5 billion dead. But the real damage was done on a genetic scale, the constant experimentation on every human being in such an inhuman and meticulous manner made the experimentations conducted by the Imperial Japan and Nazi Germany look like a kindergarten display of lab work, each and every human had been made far stronger , smarter and faster than ever before as well as possessing new powers, the aliens left a huge amount of technology that we could reverse engineer to augment and improve our own work. By all accounts, the thinking observer would have come to the conclusion that humanity would have banded together, that we would be united.

They were wrong.

The unity that allowed us to stand up against the aliens disintegrated due to the lack of a common enemy, the lack of a common goal and the lack of true understanding between us drove us apart. So for the next 78 years we rebuilt ourselves, advanced our technology to the next level while keeping old ones up to date, and even colonised our neighbours, Mercury, Venus, Mars and of course our moon, Luna. But the gears of war were turning, and we once again turned on each other. Battle lines were drawn, the North American Union and South American Coalition were now staring down each other across Mexico. The European Union looked warily across the east as the Soviet Union and her allies cast their gaze towards Europe, Africa had turned on itself, various warlords now fight for supremacy over the African Continent, the Middle East and Asian were no better, India looks outward as a conqueror, China and Japan now square of once again, with the former screaming for vengeance.

Nobody knew who fired the first shot. Not that it mattered, for the world was at war, for 30 years, known now as the "Age of Strife", we drowned our home, Earth, in our blood. There was no clear right or wrong, there was only blood and war. During these 30 years, psionic abilities, science and technology as a whole advanced once again by leaps and bounds, humans, now possessing arcane and eldritch powers and having enhanced physical capabilities were augmented further by cybernetics, weapons technology in particular was being developed with no moral consequence. The colonies too, weren't spared from the war, but on these distant worlds rational thoughts prevailed, having suffered together on a colony world trying to make it habitable would do that to anyone. But on Earth the people suffered, many now prayed for deliverance and for salvation.

That was when **HE** came, born in the fires of war, no one knew of his name, but all knew of the power he wielded. They called him the "Sage", with his psionic powers, he opened the minds of every human being, allowing them to connect with one another while retaining their individuality, to feel and understand each other without losing themselves in what would be known as the "Path of Awakening", the first among the many different paths that we walk on in life. But I digress, the Sage brought us the Glory of Awakening, and our every emotion and every though, became as one. Through that path, we found unity, no longer will we be referred to as humans, but as Terrans instead, and we rose from our failings and made our home, now named Terra, into a glorious, gleaming symbol of unity and pride. Under the auspices of the newly formed United Nations and it's military arm, the "Chimera", we were now united and our bonds with each other repaired we focused on being the best we can be, for the next 130 years we perfected the philosophy of our "Paths" our science and technology and our psionic capabilities, by the 2200AD we had managed to colonise 5 star systems, Alpha Centauri, Proxima Centauri, Sirius, Procyon and Epsilon Eridani. Like how we made Sol into a shining beacon, we turned those star systems into haven for humanity. Despite this, we never let our guard down from external and internal threats, our mistakes and tragedies and horrors that we brought upon ourselves are as clear as day due to our link with each other or in more appropriate terms, our collective consciousness.

However, as ever the more things change, the more they stay the same, war found us once again, this time at the hands of another alien species, a race of bipedal reptilians simply known as the "Race" attempted to invade the Procyon system, with an army of 5 billion strong, arriving on slow, primitive sail powered ships, needless to say, when they arrived over Eden Prime, the core world of Procyon, they were helpfully greeted by G.O.D Orbital Defence Platforms and the 7th fleet, less than an hour later the fleet was nothing more than a navigational hazard.

This incident was the first among many "First Contact" scenarios encountered by the UN, from the violent and lawless tract of space inhabited by pirates and criminals of all types known as the Terminus Cluster to the Quarians on Rannoch, just as there is danger in every corner there is also golden opportunity for those who would take it.

As for the whiskered blonde himself, he was an enigma to the Terrans, four years ago he mysteriously appeared on the planet Elysium in Tau Volantis, which at the time was a warzone for control against the pirate empire of the House of Skolas. He was discovered by a squad of Chimeran Rangers on patrol. He was hysterical, constantly calling for what they deduced to be his girlfriend or lover, and he kept muttering desperately about a place called Remnant and Atlas. Admittedly since the Ranger were war veterans, they had had disregarded his statements and attributed it to severe PTSD and shock. However once he demonstrated his powers, namely his wind manipulation and a mysterious, visible energy field that for all extents and purposes acted very much like a psionic shield matrix, stopping projectiles and other blows from hitting his body as well as giving him advanced healing and great physical capabilities, even when they factored in their own psionic prowess his powers were still remarkable. He was also remarkable swordsman and hand to hand combatant.

Eventually, the young man decided to fight on and not give in to despair, long story short his skill set was good enough for him to join the Zhukov Academy of Military Science. His instructors were pleased with his performance, and the whiskered blond gained new skills as he worked hard in the Academy, whether it was various types of firearms ranging from heavy weapons to well balanced assault rifles to sleek and accurate sniper rifles, from hand to hand combat and knife fighting and everything he needed to survive and thrive in this hostile world where humanity is surrounded by things far worse than the Grimm.

Needless to say he was a natural soldier, and after one-and-a-half years worth of training, he was assigned to a scout squad whose members would become his greatest friends. During his first mission he earned his callsign "Centurion" for his ability to command effectively when his Veteran Sargeant had fallen in battle.

Deep in his heart Centurion longs for home, and he always will, but for now in this grim, dark universe, he will fight so that humanity here will prosper and thrive.

 **World of Remnant**

 **Location : Highever Cemetery, Atlas**

A beautiful young girl approached a gravestone with a bouquet of flowers in her hand, her face streaked with tears of sorrow and longing. Those tears marred her otherwise delicate face, her pale white skin, akin to snow, and her long white coloured hair tied in a high off-centre ponytail at the base of which contains a tiara. Her ice blue eyes held only negative emotions as she stared forlornly at the gravestone. She quickly composed herself, she wanted to make sure her beloved could see that she was strong.

After a few moments she places the flowers in front of the gravestone.

"Naruto…I'm back to see you again my love, just like always".

She always felt at peace talking to her lovers gravestone, like he was always there listening to her. It was one of only two times where she would drop her façade of a cold heated Schnee and let her true emotions out.

"There have been bumps on the road during my time in Beacon, but things have been going great nonetheless. I've made new friends!" she spoke as the wind blew across the cemetery and kicked up a lot of leaves, somehow making the entire area more nostalgic and saddening." Firstly there's Ruby, the youngest of the group, I admit I didn't like her at first because she was always smiling, she was smiling while I couldn't, and she's also very childish, but her childishness and innocence is also the reason why I became friends with, there isn't a day that goes by that her antic won't amuse me. Her sister Yang is a pervert and deviant who consistently spouts terrible puns, but she's a good friend nonetheless who cares very much about her team mates. The there is Blake," Weiss took a breath before continuing, "she is a faunus, I had trouble getting….getting along with her even before she revealed herself, when she did, I wanted to hate her, but then…I remembered you, you never discriminated against anyone, you were so strong, kind, gentle, humane, and you never flaunted your position or power." she paused for a moment as her feelings of hurt welled up again.

"Why Oum….why did you take him away from me?"

 **Flashback**

 **12 years ago**

 **Namikaze manor**

Mr. Schnee, the current CEO of the Schnee Dust Company (SDC) is visiting his long time friend Minato Namikaze of the Namikaze Arms Corporation. He had also been invited to have dinner with the Namikaze family. The SDC has recently been embroiled in a scandal regarding faunus, a scandal that would tear their family apart in the future.

"I'm glad you could make it old friend, how long has it been since we last had dinner with each other, 5, years?" Minato Namikaze said as he shook hands with his old friend, a smile on his face.

"Indeed it has Minato," Mr Schnee with a rueful smile on his face. "Meet my daughters, Winter and Weiss."

"He-h-hello ," Weiss curtsied shyly.

Winter on the other hand was calm. "Pleased to meet you "

"Such polite daughters you have!" said Kushina, who had arrived a few minutes ago and was now standing beside her husband." I wish Lucy was able to see them."

"My wife will be missed, and my daughter miss her especially." Mr. Schnee noted the sad looks o hi daughters faces. " But she is in a better place now."

"Hi there!"

Weiss squeaked and hid behind her father when a young blonde haired boy with what seemed to be whisker marks on his cheeks had seeming appeared out of nowhere and materialised in front of her.

Mr. Schnee nearly laughed at the sight of his daughter behaving so timidly, she was very cute, and the young boy, Naruto was his name, would grow up into a handsome young man.

"My name is Naruto!, what's yours?"

"W-W-Weiss Schnee, ple-pleased to meet you."

"Let's go have some fun Weiss!" the energetic young boy had gently and firmly grabbed one of Weiss's hands and was now leading her up the stairs. " I've got plenty of cool games and toys!, and if you are a quiet person I got plenty of books that we can read too!"

"W-wait!, can we please slow down?"

The parents of both children smiled at the interaction. Mr. Schnee in particular was happy that he brought Weiss here, it was…. _difficult_ for her to have friends due to her heritage as part of the Schnee family, then again to be fair, all children from wealthy and famous families had that problem as they were looked upon either with awe, or with jealousy and envy, or perhaps both. The recent scandal with the faunus however, had damaged their family reputation, and Weiss was now ostracised even more because of it.

Kushina's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Looks like the children are on their way to be fast friends!" she said with a smile on her face. " I apologise for my son's over enthusiasm though"

"Its fine, Weiss need friends, she has been quite lonely."

As dinner was being set up, Winter was spending her time chatting up with Mito, Naruto's elder sister about boys, school life and being huntresses. The adults were talking about work related issues as well as the life of their children.

Meanwhile in Naruto's room, Weiss was silent analysing the boy in front of her as he went about showing off his belongings, though not in an arrogant manner. She was confused, why would this boy talk to her, after all, she wasn't anything special, in school she was always left alone, and sometimes even bullied, she didn't want her father to know about it, she wanted to prove herself.

"Hey Weiss, are you okay?"

Weiss's thoughts were interrupted when Naruto talked to her. It…was a strange feeling.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Why do you…talk to me?...I-I mean, I don't sound to be rude, but I'm nothing special, no one w-w-would talk to me when I'm in school" Weiss said dejectedly.

"That's just dumb."

"What?!"

"That's right!" said Naruto, a big goofy grin on his face, "everyone Is special in their own way Weiss, people just need to understand each other!. Besides, you're special to me!"

Weiss was stupified, here was a complete unknown who didn't shun her like the others, but was talking to and treating her normally. She felt a sudden warmth in her heart.

"Besides," Naruto continued, " aren't we already friends?, so that means we should play with each other!" he finished off with an even more dazzling smile.

"F-f-f-friends?"

"She couldn't believe it….she finally had a friend, for the first time in a long time, she had a friend. A bright smile adorned her face.

"Okay..let's play..Naruto."

 **Present Time**

"You only saw me for me, you were my only friend back then, and the one I held to my heart." Weiss said as she sat down in front of the gravestone. "I still remember, how you saved me from those bullies."

 **7 Years Ago**

"Awwwww, is the poor widdle snow princess all alone."

Weiss had been enjoying her lunch on the rooftop of her school when she found herself cornered by four older students, she had tried to get up and leave but they quickly pushed her down and threw her lunch box to the corner, all the while pushing, slapping and making fun of her.

"Pl-pl-please stop, I didn't do anything." Weiss whimpered

"Of course you did, you white haired freak" said the biggest of the boys as he pushed her to the ground once again. "You Schnee's think you're so great don't you, well why don't you use your "ooohh so magical Dust knowledge!" he sneered at her.

Before he could continue however, a fist impacted his face, more specifically, his eye, and sent him rolling backwards.

Weiss looked up, and was stunned, standing there was Naruto, and he looked furious, she had never see him like that before. With a low feral growl, Naruto launched himself at the four bullies, punching and kicking them as hard as he could, he is a good fighter, having been trained to fight since he was six by Jiraiya, who surprisingly enough, was just as good in the military field as he was writing smut.

After a few minutes of brutal brawling, the four bullies decide to cut their losses and ran, however Naruto was not looking too good himself, he had numerous scratches and bruises, his eye was swollen and his cloths were torn up. He dropped to the ground and groaned before looking at Weiss.

"Hey Weiss you okay?' he said before smiling.

Weiss snapped out of her stupor and rushed to him and hugged him gently.

"What were you thinking idiot?!" she shouted at him, before bonking him on the head.

"Owww dammit Weiss why-" Naruto started before stopping when he saw Weiss tearing up. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned for his friend.

"Y-y-you got hurt because of m-m-me" Weiss sobbed.

Naruto just turned around and hugged her, startling her. "Weiss it doesn't matter if I get hurt, I will not let any of my friends get hurt, and that goes double for you" he said with his trademark grin.

The white haired girl was stunned, and very happy when she heard that, she merely snuggled back into his arms and enjoyed the hug.

 **Present Time**

"I will never forget that day, when you protected me when no one else would, it was because of that I choose to be strong, you helped realise that Naruto." Weiss smiled as she brought her knees to her chest.

 **4 Years Ago**

Weiss stood outside the great doors of the Namikaze manor, having arrived here a few minutes ago. Every time she finished her lessons (she is now home tutored ever since the bullying incident) she would come here to play with Naruto, she did everything with him, playing games, watching movies having dinner. Naruto had become _her special person._

The door opened up and Kushina came into view, smiling at the heiress. "Weiss do come in, what a pleasant surprise dattebane!."

"Hello Miss Kushina, Naruto invited me here, we would be going out soon." Weiss greeted the red head. She considered the Namikaze manor her second home, everyone knew about the drastic change in her father's attitude over the years, every time she would come home, there would only be arguments and in some cases, she would be hit. Fights between Winter and her father would often… _escalate_ as well.

"Oh not at all my dear, though I do hope you two would hurry it up….and seal the deal so to speak." Kushina replied fondly, saying the last sentence with a smirk and was rewarded with Weiss' glowing red face, she enjoyed having Weiss come to her home, having accepted her into the family when Weiss's fell apart, that and she knew her son and Weiss had feelings for each other, it was only a matter of time.

 **"** MISS KUSHINA!" said Weiss, shocked.

"Mom, stop teasing Weiss." Naruto had arrived wearing an orange jacket with a hoodie, a black shirt underneath and wearing dark brown trousers.

Weiss heart skipped several beats when she saw him and she felt her cheeks het up, he always a good looker, but now at the age of thirteen he seemed to have blossomed into a handsome young man, his face had very little baby fat to them and now possessed a certain handsome, boyish look that complemented his lean build.

Kushina noticed Weiss staring at Naruto and decided to tease her " So when can I expect grandchildren?" she asked innocently.

Weiss's head snapped to Kushina so fast that it looked as though it was in danger of snapping of. Naruto was reduced to a spluttering wreck. Both of them looked like red light bulbs with how they were blushing.

"M-MOM/MISS KUSHINA!" both of them shouted in unison.

"I didn't hear a no…" sang Kushina, much to the dismay of the two youngsters.

"Well let's get going Weiss" Naruto said with s smile. "Bye mom!"

"Bye Miss Kushina" said Weiss.

"Bye you two and have fun!"

 **Few hours later**

 **Town of Neauport**

"So where do want to go Weiss?" Naruto asked sure he had been in a lot of da-excursions with Weiss, so it was now her turn to choose.

"Let's go around town and through the nearby carnival, I'll have you know that I want a present!" Weiss said playfully.

Naruto chuckled, "Sure why not Snow Angel." and he grabbed Weiss hand and held it gently. Weiss herself blushed up a storm once more, she enjoyed the nick-name she had been given.

For the next 2 hours, she and Naruto went around town enjoying themselves. Naruto won Weiss a beautiful snow rabbit plushie that she greatly liked. All in all they had a wonderful time.

After going through the last part of the carnival, they decided to make their way to one of the stands that were set up for the fireworks display. As soon as they reached there, Naruto turned around and took both of Weiss's hands in his.

"Weiss I just wanted to say…that….that" Naruto stuttered, unable to complete his sentence.

"Hmm?", inwardly Weiss's heart was jumping around in her chest, was this it?...will he confess to me?!, will he!."

"Weiss, I just wanted to say that I-i-I love you…you will never ever be alone, ever again, I'll always be there with you, every step of the way. I promise.

With that, he hugged her and held her close, for Weiss it's as though time stopped in her own perfect world. Deciding to do something daring, she looked up at Naruto who was taller than her, and gently cupped his cheek with her left hand, while her right hand gripped the back of his neck. Their faces drew closer until finally, their lips met, it was quick, chaste and sweet kiss full of love, and both of them enjoyed it as they held each other in their arms.

"I love you so much Naruto."

 **Present Time**

Weiss was now hugging her knees tightly to her chest, tears of anguish and sadness flowed freely from her eyes again.

"It was supposed to last forever, but they came and took it away, and tore you away from me…. **those monsters…."**

 **Four Years Ago- Same night**

After spending their time together witnessing the fireworks display, they decided to walk back home through the town and subsequent carnival. The happy smiles on their faces confirmed that this young couple had a very good time and had shared a very special moment together.

Then, Weiss and Naruto heard panicked screaming coming nearby. As they reached the source of the commotion, they could see masked men and women clad in black and white uniforms causing havoc in the area, the sound of screaming men, women and children echoed throughout the area. The White Fang had come.

While Weiss looked panicked, Naruto was completely calm as he surveyed and analysed the threat the White Fang possessed, the once peaceful organisation had now turned to violence and terrorism to get their point across.

"Weiss, calm down and alert the police, and ready yourself, we have to stop them before they hurt anyone else." Naruto all but ordered. His training with Jiraiya had hardened him, while he was still very much a good guy, the things he had seen while he been training with Jiraiya made him a bit jaded which isn't a bad thing in it's own right.

Weiss took deep breaths and calmed down, she trusted Naruto when it came to situations like this. " "I already alerted the police," she said as she tucked her Scroll away and drew Myrtenaster. "What's the plan Naruto?"

" The people take priority, if the White Fang try to stop you, disable them" Naruto said as Weiss nodded. Both of them rushed in to the fight, while quickly directing rescued civilians to safety. Naruto was a living whirlwind, his katana gunblade Wrath was biting and tearing into the flesh of any White Fang member stupid enough to come close, disabling many of them and killng some, one of the leaders, frustrated that his underlings couldn't even touch that whisker-faced human fuck, decided to challenge the human himself, rushing into the fray while conveniently forgetting that the "human" had basically moped the floor with his entire contingent, yelling his war cry, the White Fang leader rushed to attack Naruto, who merely spun on the balls of his feet, evaded the clumsy sword thrust and used Wrath to slice through his throat, killing him instantly.

Weiss on the other hand wasn't killing the White Fang members, they maybe terrorists, but she couldn't bring herself to kill them, so she settled for incapacitating them, unlike Naruto who had military training, Weiss's skills with the rapier were for only self defence, still she endeavoured to neutralise all her enemies. Making full use of her Glyphs, she casually swatted and froze many of the grunts, when she knocked out the last one. She turned around to face Naruto, "So what now?" she asks.

Naruto was about to answer, when he heard the distinctive whine of aircraft engines, looking up, he saw a quartet of Bullheads with the White Fang symbol etched on them heading towards the industrial part of town. "There's our destination Weiss. and where is the police again?" Naruto asked.

Weiss took a look at her Scroll before answering, "They'll be here in a few minutes, I'm worried about those Bullheads, the White Fang have never come with those numbers before." she said, worry evident on her delicate face.

Naruto took her hand gently," Don't worry I'm here," he said smiling, "now as much as I would want you to go home while I take care of things here, you would never agree to that."

Weiss responded by holding tightening the grip on his hands. "You know I will never leave you, you have a tendency to something stupid." she whispered, ignoring the indignant "hey" from the blonde. She gave him a quick kiss before continuing, " Now let's go stop them already while the police and hunters arrive."

Naruto nodded in agreement and the two of them quickly rushed to the site where the bullheads landed, the White Fang were pillaging Dust from all the shops and warehouses in the area and loading as much as they could on the Bullheads, the rest were being loaded onto trucks, but one of those trucks near the central warehouse caught his eye, it was carrying what appeared to be an Arch of some sort, etched on it's surface were weird runes. He had of archaeologists discovering weird Arch's in some parts of Remnant, almost all of them were destroyed beyond repair, but this is one apparently was intact, of he had to guess why they had them, the White Fang most probably stole it and would probably sell it in the black market to fund their escapades.

Weiss noticed it too "Looks like the White Fang intend to expand their operations."

"Indeed, let's wait here and take note of ever-." Naruto stopped immediately as his facial expression morphed into one of shock when he noticed two White Fang members carrying a large cylindrical device and placed it near the central warehouse.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Weiss asked, when she traced his line of sight and saw the cylindrical device, she covered her mouth in shock. "I-i-is that a bomb?"

"Yeah it is, and if it blows up Weiss it'll destroy most of the town, and judging by the timer, it's set to blow in 30 seconds." Naruto gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, " we need to stop them now." he concluded, Weiss nodding in agreement, her fear replaced with determination.

Meanwhile the White Fang commander was hurrying his men to complete their tasks. "Hurry up!, grab all of the Dust and deploy the bomb, we'll level this filthy human settlement" he grinned darkly.

Suddenly a giant tornado appeared amongst them, throwing multiple White Fang members in all directions, as soon as the tornado stops two blurs, one white and one orange, rushed out towards the dazed White Fang members, Naruto, using his wind semblance augmented the cutting power of his blade, inflicting terrible wounds on the White Fang members that were standing in his way. Weiss used her Glyphs and took out large numbers of grunts in one go. But there were still too many, as they reached the bomb, Naruto discovered it hadn't been armed yet to his relief, unfortunately, Weiss and him were now surrounded.

The White Fang commander was now laughing out loud in glee, "Well well, the son of the Yellow Flash and Red Death, and the Schnee heiress, GET THEM!." with that, everyone reacted.

"Weiss flashbang!"

"On it!"

Weiss created a Glyph near Naruto, who charged his wind semblance on his hand and then crashed his fist down on the Glyph, creating a massive flash of light and wind that blinded and blew everyone away from the immediate vicinity. The White Fang still on their immediately started firing without discretion.

A fatal mistake.

A round from one of the grunts impacted the bomb, which activated the timer and inadvertently set the bomb to detonate in five seconds.

"YOU FOOL!" the White Fang commander roared at his subordinate as they attempted to take cover.

The young couple, tired from fighting, realised they only had a split second to react. However before Weiss could do anything, Naruto focused the last drops of his aura and pushed Weiss far away from the blast zone while he collapsed, exhausted. Weiss could only look on in mounting horror as she realised what her lover had done. The bomb detonated, creating an inferno and caused a huge chain reaction that activated the Arch, amid the fire, a vortex of energy formed , pulling everything, including a barely alive Naruto through it, before the vortex closed and the Arch simply fell apart.

Weiss however, didn't notice this, all she saw was her beloved engulfed in a massive inferno. She got to her feet and attempted to head towards the flames and wreckage. But before she could take a few steps forward, someone grabbed her and prevented her from moving, The police were here.

"Ma'am you can't go there!"

"NOOO, UNHAND ME!, MY NARUTO IS IN THERE HE IS STILL ALIVE, PLEASE PLEASE I HAVE TO GET HIM OUT!" Weiss screamed, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she struggled against the policeman's grip.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but no one could have survived that." the policeman said sadly.

"NononoononoonnoNOOOOOOO, NARUTO HE CAN'T BE DEAD! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Despair and sadness overwhelmed her as she sank to her knees.

The White Fang had taken her beloved away from her.

 **5 Days Later**

We are gathered here today…..to lay the soul of Naruto Namikaze to rest.

Both Kushina and Minato were distraught, the former is weeping on her husband's shoulder, the latter is hollow inside, both their hearts torn apart. Everyone who came for the funeral were wearing black as a sign of mourning. The police had concluded that Naruto had died in the fire. All they recovered was a the charred hilt of his gunblade.

Weiss felt as though a large part of her died that day. Her tears had run out by now, but her sorrow and pain is eternal.

The sun is blotted out and the sky darkens.

 **Present Day**

She knew that she was soaking wet in the rain, she knew she had spent several hours in front of her beloved's gravestone. But it didn't matter, none of those things mattered.

YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DESPISE THE WHITE FANG? IT'S BECAUSE THEY ARE A BUNCH OF LIARS, THEIVES AND MURDERERS!.

The fight between her and Blake echoed in her head like it was yesterday. Weiss knew it was unfair of her to judge Blake and the rest of the faunus that weren't White Fang. But a large part of her didn't care, they took away the one thing that mattered to her the most. Ironically it was after the fight with Blake that made Weiss realise what she was doing was wrong. Naruto would have been ashamed to see her act like this. That's why she spent quite a bit of time making up with Blake after the fight.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she failed to hear someone approach her.

"Oh dear!" a voice rang out and the Schnee heiress turned around to find Kushina looking at her sadly.

"Hi Kushina.."

Kushina rushed over and hovered the umbrella over Weiss's head. "You shouldn't be out in the open like this, my son wouldn't want to see you like this." she said softly, her face contorted in sadness.

Weiss felt burning hot tears come to her eyes once again, these tears, this pain why won't it go away?...why?

"I-i-it was our anniversary today…so I wan-wanted to." Weiss stuttered as her emotional walls tumbled away and she began to cry uncontrollably. Kushina let go of the umbrella and hugged the white haired girl, her own tears pouring out. She looked at the gravestone forlornly. "Musume."

 **Kronos**

 **2262**

Four years, he had been here for four years, he had an idea on how he got here, but as for going back?...he had no chance in hell. All around him were the bodies of dead aliens, some were shot dead by him, some he killed with his collapsible long sword and some were even beaten to death with his own two hands. In this universe, humanity is drowned in war, but it is because of soldiers like him that they have managed to prosper. He looked down at his cybernetic arms, he had lost them when fighting an alien species known as the Xenomorps seven months ago, there were some things that made the Grimm look like a sad joke in comparison. He had come a long way here, once he found that he could never go back, he volunteered and joined CHIMERA, the United Nations body responsible for the defence of Terra and all her colonies and people, he joined as a UN Marine, and for two years he slogged through the fight. After those two years he was "mentioned in dispatches" and was given an opportunity to become a Kommando, CHIMERA's finest and most advanced soldiers in they have to offer. The "veteran" eight month training had pushed him beyond his limits but he persevered and never gave up, he had fought many enemies, both alien and in once recent case, human, where he had paid his pound in flesh.

"Sir!" Naruto was interrupted of his reverie by his squad. Naruto is the leader of Scout Squad Romulus, unlike other squads which typically had eight to twelve members, Scout Squads had only four, his subordinates and closest companions, Lucas Kellan, Viktor Krevschenko, and Nathan Hale awaited his orders.

"So what's the word Kellan?" Naruto asked curtly slipping into his commanding persona.

"We've got another mission in sector 7, we need to clear out Wotan presence in a nearby village there and then scout out the main base."

Naruto nodded," We leave in two minutes, pack up on ammo and rations dismissed"

"Sir!" all three of them shouted and saluted before leaving to get what they needed.

Naruto took the time to pull out a picture from his pocket, a picture of a girl with beautiful white hair, pale skin and light blue eyes.

"If there is a God out there, please let me be with her again."

 **Author's Note**

 **So as you guys can see this story is a "successor" of Ornstein the Dragon Slayers Red Crucible V2, in fact I based this story of mine of his.**

 **Edit : I watched volume 3 chapter 8 of RWBY and while the overall episode is excellent there were two problems for me.**

 **1) Qrow and Yang's discussion about Raven was a disappointment, in volume 2 episode 12, there was a post credit scene where Yang meets Raven, in episode however we got this instead:**

 **Yang : I was in trouble, got knocked out, and when I woke up….i saw her.**

 **Really RT?...that's it?...it's as though that post credit scene NEVER existed.**

 **2) Mercury's sudden appearance was bullshit to say the least, for no rhyme or reason, he was just there in front of Ruby. Cinder clearly stated to him that he IS supposed to be laying low while Cinder and Emerald rig the next match. So why the fuck is Mercury there, they clearly transported Mercury out of the stadium and into their hideout on the ground, unless they decided to fly Mercury out on the pretense of sending him to the hospital, and then fly him back in?...it makes no sense, why risk everything by revealing Mercury to Ruby?..IMHO I think the Merc Ruby is seeing is an illusion, far fetched you say?...but in the world of RWBY, one must look at the underneath beneath the underneath, which sadly to say Ozpin and co are failing miserably in. At this point, Cinder has basically won, unless the good guys pull a miracle or two out of their asses, they are SCREWED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : A Way Home**

 **Location : Kronos**

 **System : Tau Ceti**

 **Year : 2262**

 **Date : May 27th**

 **Operation Zeus : Assaulting one the last main Wotan bases on Kronos.**

A Wotan land speeder, carrying twelve troops, was heading at full speed across the road perhaps to reinforce a part of their main base. Not that it mattered anyway, a micro sabot round slammed into the four armed drivers head at Mach 9 with extreme accuracy, the heat generated by the round flash boiled the liquids in the aliens body, causing it to explode in a shower of gore and blood, the round then proceeded to pass through the vehicle's interior like paper and killed any Wotan that was unfortunate enough to be in the path of that round. A split second later the land speeder careened to the side of the road and slammed into the wall before detonating into a ball of fire, killing any would-be survivors.

Squad Sergeant Naruto, laying prone atop a burned out office building, surveyed his handiwork, before looking through the scope of his M-13 Raptor Mk IV, the gun was a vast improvement over it's predecessor , the Mk IV Raptor retained the high rate of fire and select fire capabilities that the early model Mattock had while having a much higher punch, improved inertia dampeners, and most importantly, no reliability issues, this Designated Marksman Rifle/Assault Rifle was the go-to weapon for Scout Squads, and with the exception of Kellan, who is using the SVG-1000 anti-materiel rifle, the rest of the squad was armed with the Raptor.

Kellan was on the same floor as him, he was watching the western zone, overlooking the road, judging by the smoke and the dozens of cored land speeders, dead aliens and light hovertanks, he was doing a good job at it. Viktor and Nathan too had been busy, their DMR's occasionally spat out supersonic slugs that tore through the multi-limbed aliens with pin-point accuracy. The suppressors had done a good job of nearly muting the normally loud sound the DMR's would make when fired, that and they had camouflaged themselves pretty well.

Being a Scout Squad meant that they were always the first ones to cut their teeth into the enemy. This was no different, TACCOM had ordered Naruto's squad to scout the southern sector of the Wotan base with a secondary objective of harassing and neutralising any valuable targets-of-opportunity and conducting sabotage operations whenever possible. Just a regular day in the office, besides as Kommando's they had gone on missions far worse than this, some of those missions.. _ **however, defied reality.**_

Naruto ended his musings then and there, it was okay to muse once in a while, but to do so in a prolonged manner, in a combat zone, was foolishness. So he refocused on scanning the area in front and around him for enemy threats. Finding nothing after several sweeps, he spoke through his COMM system that was part of his Hyper Reality Visor(HVR). "Status report guys."

Kellan's voice was crystal clear as he spoke through the channel. " Nothing here save for dead bodies sir, no enemy movement for now sir."

Viktor piped up next. "Nothing so far sir, we must have scared the piss out of them." he chuckled.

"Stow it Viktor, Nathan anything on your end?"

"Nothing Sarge, except for a few dead bodies." Nathan replied.

"Keep scanning your zones, wouldn't want those four armed bastards getting the drop on us." Naruto ordered, and was immediately responded by a chorus of "Affirmative sir!" by each one of them.

For the past few days his squad had been wrecking the southern sector of the Wotan base, entire alien patrols disappeared overnight, initially they were content to send out more soldiers to weed them out, but when those soldiers started disappearing with an alarming rate they had stopped sending them out. To make matters worse was the fact that two of their high ranking commanders were assassinated on this very stretch of road. Naturally this incensed the aliens, and once again devoted men to finding those responsible. Suffice to say, with the amount of dead aliens that Naruto and his squad put down, either with their rifles or by slitting their throats or just simply beating their head in, they weren't successful in their endeavour. In keeping with their orders, the squad also performed sabotage missions where they could, which was somewhat more difficult as the enemy had deployed a substantial amount of their forces to prevent the destruction of vital installations, not that it stopped his squad from blowing up several depots, some power plants, sabotaging their defence grid and destroying their communications centre.

All of this actions had allowed CHIMERA forces besieging the base to quickly wear down and push through, and right now aside from the occasional stragglers Naruto and his team had nothing to do. That is, until Naruto spotted something on his scope 2 kilometres away.

Zooming in for a closer look, he spotted thirty Wotan soldiers, escorting what appeared to be one of their Hierarchs, their leaders. Now this was a advantage worth pressing, clicking his COMM and switching to TACCOM, " Command this is Sergeant Naruto of Scout Squad "Romulus", be advised we have spotted thirty enemy hostiles escorting a Hierarch, they are heading to the eastern section of the base, please advise on possible actions over," he queried.

A second later his COM blared to life. "Squad Romulus, other Scout Squads are preoccupied at the moment and all available forces are engaged in various zones. You are cleared to engage the enemy, eliminate, or if possible capture the Hierarch."

"Romulus copies Command." Naruto switched over to his squad, "Did you get that boys?"

"Yes got it Sarge, so what's the gameplan?" asked Nathan.

"We'll do this by the book, we'll stalk him, judging by where he is going, " Naruto's HRV displays a map that is also seen by his squad, " he'll pass through the now destroyed orbital elevator, that's where we will strike the target, keep him alive if you can, along the way, eliminate any hostiles and the alien guards if you have the opportunity, any questions?"

"No sir."

"None here Sarge"

"Negative sir, just give us the order."

Naruto nodded, " Well then let's go and kick some ET ass."

It didn't take long for Romulus Squad to catch up to the aliens, their Mk V Sol Pattern Scout Armour came with a built in Latronis Jetpack that was optimised for stealth operations as well as grappling hooks if operators really wanted to play it safe. Their enhanced physiology, due to their training, cybernetics as well as psionic techniques also helped them cover the distance while keeping them stealthed. The wonders of psionic powers never ceased to amaze Naruto as he along with his battle brothers used an ability known as Psi-cloak to hide their presence.

As to how Naruto gained Psionic abilities in the first place?

Due to certain….. _ **incidents**_ on one of his missions that involved the mad scheming of a scientist by the name Malcolm Betruger..that smug bastard toyed with…. _ **things**_ he should never have meddled with, things that caused 1.5 million deaths of innocent people. Long story short, after a very long battle with his pet freaks he managed to kill that smug bastard and send him back to hell. Literally. But to a certain event that happened during that particular battle, he lost the ability to use his Aura and Semblance, or to be more correct on that matter, his abilities evolved into psionics.

The scientists that studied him after that macabre mission theorised that Aura was something of a predecessor to psionics, the missing or something like that. Whatever the reason though, he was lucky to be alive, for four weeks he was bed ridden, and for the initial two weeks he spent most of the time screaming in pain, nonstop, it was as though someone took a blowtorch and ignited the ends of his pain receptors and his bones felt like breaking glass, he could recall bleeding from his eyes and ears and his muscles reacting uncontrollably. He was lucky to be alive, and spent an additional two weeks in rehab.

Even now as he used his psi-abilities Naruto could feel his phantom pain just as it was during his first two week of hell. But it didn't matter to Naruto, the pain may continue, but he'll work through it, just like he always did.

As they advanced quickly and quietly through the ruins of the base, they saw their target and his cadre of bodyguards stop and quickly took cover in a nearby warehouse, through their HRV's, which were equipped with a combination of optical technologies to see through walls and hard cover, which include infrared, magnetic signatures, X-ray and even sonar. Naruto raised his hand and closed into a fist, signalling his team to halt, once they did he ordered them to take cover in a building that overlooked the warehouse in question.

"Allright guys, activate your HRV's, full scan, Kellan, launch your OWL drone and have it run a full scan of it's own on the building, after that, set the drone on over-watch mode, I won't have us caught with our pants down." Naruto ordered.

"Sarge I got ten hostiles in the centre of the warehouse, including the High Value Target, one of them appears to be attempting to establish contact with their forces, either for extract or backup, but our jammers are doing a good job in shutting down their comms, the remaining 20 aliens are patrolling the in and around the warehouse." reported Nathan.

"Threat assessment?"

"They are packing the standard assault rifles with a few wielding close-combat blades."

"Ditto on that, OWL drone confirms the scans of my HRV." Kellan interjected.

"Da, same here, so what's the plan sir?." asked Viktor.

"Ok we'll deal with the first patrol group, those lazy fucks are lounging around like they are bored, let's liven them up a bit." Naruto said, a feral smile as he marked out those ten poor bastards using his HRV, the information was shared across his team. "We'll go in close and hot but keep yourselves silent, after that we take out the second patrol group in the northern part of the building before wrapping this shindig up by wiping out the main group and nabbing ourselves a Hierarch. Let's do this."

They descended from the building using their grappling hooks, their built-in camo cloaks now concealing them as they endeavoured to save up their mental stamina so they can unleash some of their more….devastating and arcane Psi-abilities, of course, Psionic energy was limitless with the only limit being mental exhaustion, and they had been trained to use it for days before they would even consider being tired. That being said, it was better safe than sorry, especially with such a high value target here.

They soon reached the location where the first alien patrol group was, the ten aliens had methane masks that covered their faces to simulate the atmosphere of their homeworld, but their posture was undoubtedly relaxed. There were perfect targets.

Kellan and Viktor positioned themselves on the aliens left flank, Kellan having switched out his massive sniper rifle for his Razorback SMG with a suppressor. Naruto and Nathan positioned themselves on the right flank. Switching the fire mode of his Raptor DMR from single shot to full auto, Naruto ordered " Mark your targets" as peeked out of cover and prepared to fire, his targets already being marked on his HRV. Less than a second later his team mates called out, their targets marked out as well. "Ready to fire on your command sarge" said Nathan.

"Fire."

The ten aliens had no idea what hit them, one moment they were lazing around without a care in the world, next they were being riddled with slugs from human rail weaponry. Three seconds later all of them were on the floor, dead. Not sparing them a second glance, the squad advanced quickly to their second objective, getting rid of the second alien squad which was patrolling the other side of the warehouse.

As they viewed the enemy through their HRV, they noticed that the aliens had gathered around in a circle and were eating. " Well call me grandma, our luck is good today." thought Naruto, well it was the last lunch the aliens will ever have.

"Synchronise your shots, make them count, mark your targets."

Just like the other group, the aliens were soon down on the floor, all of them instantly dead.

"Now comes the tricky part, the main group is huddled in the central room of the warehouse, it seems to be an office room of sorts, there's a door and two windows, one in the north and the other facing south. Kellan and I will take the door, Viktor you breach from the north window, Nathan take the south, on my mark, we are going in." Naruto ordered.

Everyone took up positions, upon reaching the door, Naruto prepped a Mute Charge a round, flat shaped explosive device the size of a dinner plate, it had two functions, firstly it was breaching charge that could be applied to penetrate and surface. Secondly it's charges both deafened and blinded anyone inside a building while simultaneously muting the sound from an outside perspective.

Naruto placed the charge on the door and counted off in his head." Mark" and he pressed the button.

The Mute Charge detonated, blowing the door off it's hinges and immediately Kellan and Naruto rushed in, pouring fire at their enemies, Viktor and Nathan, having breached through the windows as soon as the charge detonated, were also pouring slugs into the Wotan's, with all of the aliens disorientated it was soon over. The Hierarch was lying on the ground, the aliens face contorted in pain and rage. Kellan merely walked up to it and punched it hard on the face, knocking out the alien leader. Viktor produced two pairs of handcuffs and handed it to Kellan, who accepted it with a nod and handcuffed the now unconscious alien.

"Well guys that's a job well done!," Naruto said, rubbing his hands happily. activating his COMM system, " Command this Squad Romulus, target is secure, requesting extract."

"Solid copy Romulus, great work out there, Valkyrie inbound on your location, ETA 40 seconds."

"And we didn't even have to use our psionic powers for this." Nathan joked.

"We would have if we were forced to engage them at range, those four armed bastards suck at close combat, but at range though…" Viktor said with a shudder, prior to this he nearly had his head blown off by a Wotan sniper.

"Well anyway job well done, we can go home, sleep, eat, sleep again….and do whatever we fucking want for a while." Naruto said.

Soon enough their transport arrived, and they were air lifted home along with a very unhappy and scared alien prisoner.

 **World of Remnant**

Weiss Schnee readied herself to visit her surrogate family, the Namikaze's, in Atlas, and while she was happy that she would get to see her surrogate family again, it would never be the same without her beloved, but she would, and will have to be strong for his sake. There were many annoying suitors who wanted her for her looks or her position as heiress to the world's largest producer of Dust products. She would never give herself to any of those pigs, her hearts is and forever shall belong to only one person, Naruto Namikaze. As she boarded the flight back to Atlas she was unaware of three people following her, people that she was very familiar with.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked a young girl wearing a distinct dress with heavy gothic motives, with a black blouse, a black belt that had a silver rose and several ammo clips, a skirt with red trimmings complete with a red cape that was attached to her outfit by cross shaped pins. She has silver eyes and her short, shoulder length hair is black with a red tint which many boys would undoubtedly find attractive.

"Relax Rubes, I just want to know why our resident Ice Queen is acting so… _strange_ lately." a beautiful blonde haired girl with lilac eyes responded.

"This is still not a good idea Yang." a black haired young woman with amber eyes and a bow atop her head stated.

"You worry too much Blake!, we got this, with our awesome disguises no one will be able to spot us!" the blonde now known as Yang said in reassurance.

"You know, where is Weiss's butler?, doesn't he always act as her travelling companion?...it's strange that he isn't here." Ruby muttered.

"Well only one way to find out!, let's go, it's boarding time already!." Yang exclaimed.

The three of them soon boarded the flight to Atlas and quickly found seats near Weiss , their disguises preventing them from being recognised. However they were quite shocked to see Weiss, a arrogant and confident girl wear such a sad and desolate expression on her face. The ride was twelve hours long and the three of them grew occasionally restless. But most of all, they were still shocked at Weiss's expression, in the long flight, she had never moved, and continued to look out the window with a sad and heartbroken expression on her face. Soon the airship approached the airport at the foot of the Atlesian Alps, while the city was very modern and aesthetic, the countryside was beautiful, covered in sheets of pure white snow.

As soon as the airship landed, Weiss grabbed her suitcase and made her way towards a limousine bearing the Schnee company logo. Her three team mates, not wanting to be left behind, got into a cab and had asked the driver to follow the limousine. To that end they found it odd that Weiss was going this particular route heading deeper into the country side, the Schnee home and Company headquarters were located in the city after all. Along the way, the limo had stopped near a small flower shop and the heiress went in and bought a bouquet of flowers.

"This is certainly not like her at all." Yang commented, seeing the never ending sad expression on their team mates face.

They followed her through the country side and into the mountains, along the way they couldn't help but be awed at the beauty of the Atlesian Alps. Eventually they arrived at a…cemetery?.

"A cemetery?" Blake furrows her eyebrows at the choice of location.

"Maybe that's why she bought those flowers….for some close to her." Ruby stated, feeling sad at what her partner and friend was possibly going through.

"Well only one way to find out. Driver we'll stop here." said Yang.

The three of them disembarked from the taxi, once they paid him, they quickly followed their team mate deeper into the cemetery. After several minutes of walking through the tall red trees which gave them all a sense of melancholy and sadness. They noticed that Weiss had stopped atop a small hill with a gravestone. As they approached they hid in one of the bushed and noticed the writings on the gravestone's face.

 **'** **Naruto Namikaze'**

 **'The Loving Guardian that watches over All'**

"I've heard about this person, he is the only son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze, the heads of the Namikaze Corporation, a company that makes extremely high quality weapons for hunters. He..died in a White Fang attack four years ago." Blake quietly said. In her mind she was already painting a terrible picture of what happened, but she sincerely hoped it wasn't true.

"Naruto…I'm back to see you again my love, just like always".

Yang, Ruby and Blake were utterly shocked when they heard those words coming from Weiss, the part that nailed in for them was hearing how her normally arrogant, confident and sometimes snotty voice was filled with longing, love and sadness.

"Oh my..." Yang breathed out she wasn't expecting this, her heart reached out to her team mate, Weiss loved him so much. She glanced at Ruby and Blake, both of them were looking down, Ruby already had tears in her eyes and Blake's face was filled with shame and self-loathing. " _This going to be a roller coaster, I just know it."_ she thought to herself.

"There have been bumps on the road during my time in Beacon, but things have been going great nonetheless. I've made new friends!"

The three of them perked up a bit when they heard Weiss talk about them.

" Firstly there's Ruby, the youngest of the group, I admit I didn't like her at first because she was always smiling, she was smiling while I couldn't, and she's also very childish."

"Heyyy…." Ruby crossed her arms and pouted.

" But her childishness and innocence is also the reason why I became friends with, there isn't a day that goes by that her antic won't amuse me."

Ruby was now blinking her eyes in surprise when she heard that. "Weiss…..I-I…thank you." she said with a smile on her face.

"Her sister Yang is a pervert and deviant who consistently spouts terrible puns."

Much like Ruby, Yang crossed her hands and pouted.

"but she's a good friend nonetheless who cares very much about her team mates."

"Awww…thanks Ice Queen!," said Yang, but not in a teasing manner, she genuinely felt happy that Weiss thinks of her that way.

"Then there is Blake,"

Blake's ears perked up when she heard Weiss talking about her.

"she is a faunus, I had trouble getting….getting along with her even before she revealed herself, when she did, I wanted to hate her, but then…I remembered you, you never discriminated against anyone, you were so strong, kind, gentle, humane, and you never flaunted your position or power."

As she finished her sentence, all three of them could see the amount of pain and hurt that was showing on her face as tears welled up in her eyes. The dam that held her feelings of pain were now about to break, and the three wanted nothing more than to hug her and be there for her at the moment. The she said those words that brought tears into their eyes.

" Why Oum?, why did you take him away from me?

For the next two hours, the heard Weiss speak about all the happy times she and Naruto shared. They were surprised once more when she mentioned how shy she was during her younger days. How Naruto took the initiative to befriend her. They nearly laughed out loud when they heard how she stuttered a lot the first time Naruto was around. They felt genuinely happy for Weiss to have found such a good friend.

Their opinion of Naruto was raised even more when they heard how he defended Weiss from those bullies despite being injured himself. How he all but promised that Weiss would never get hurt anymore, and that she took priority above all else.

Weiss was now sitting on the ground, her knees to her chest.

"I will never forget that day, when you protected me when no one else would, it was because of that I choose to be strong, you helped realise that Naruto."

She then talked about how she would often come to Naruto's house where they would have fun together, playing games, watching movies and just being with each other. They found out that her family had all but fallen apart and how Naruto and his family helped fill a void in her heart.

She then went on to talk about her date with Naruto and how much fun they had, she even let out several genuine laughs and smiles that made her truly beautiful.

Then she spoke of her and Naruto's first kiss, it was by far one of the most romantic moments the white heiress's three team mates have ever heard, especially since it happened shortly before a fireworks display. Their happiness promptly crashed to the ground when Weiss started crying again.

" It was supposed to last forever, but they came and took it away, and tore you away from me…. **those monsters…"**

Blake flinched when she heard that, her guilt rising once again. She had an inkling suspicion of what happened to Naruto, and she hoped to Oum it wasn't true.

They then heard of what happened as Naruto and Weiss finished up their date, as she was speaking about this, Weiss's emotions were becoming more and more unstable, her tears of sorrow and pain running freely from her eyes as her emotional dams are broken apart. The sky darkened and rain promptly came soon after, but none of them could even move. It was like watching a train wreck, they couldn't take their eyes of it even if they wanted too.

They heard from Weiss how the White Fang attacked the carnival, they heard how Naruto and Weiss worked together to stop them and paled when they heard how the White Fang planted a bomb simply to just "send a message." Ruby and Yang were in tears, and Blake was now drowning in guilt, having already put together what happened, but not wanting to believe it. but now, she knew it was the truth.

Weiss had watched her boyfriend die in front her.

YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DESPISE THE WHITE FANG? IT'S BECAUSE THEY ARE A BUNCH OF LIARS, THEIVES AND MURDERERS!.

Blake remembers the words Weiss used on her, it was no unjustified. She realises that now.

She then spoke of how she saw her beloved die in the fire, of how he used the last of his strength to push her away, to keep her safe. She spoke of how she tried to go into the inferno to save him but was held back. By now the rain was falling heavily upon them all, Ruby and Yang were sobbing wrecks, they had known of loss and pain, but to hear from someone who had seen it first hand, and that someone was now a valued friend, it was gut wrenching. Ruby in particular took it really hard, hearing about such a good guy die like that rubbed her the wrong way. Blake was now looking down on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes, her guilt now catching up to her. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Oh dear!"

The three of them, including Weiss turned towards the source and saw a beautiful woman with red hair, holding an umbrella looking at Weiss with concern.

"Hi Kushina.."

The red head then went over to Weiss and held the umbrella over her head. . "You shouldn't be out in the open like this, my son wouldn't want to see you like this."

"I-i-it was our anniversary today…so I wan-wanted to." Weiss stuttered as her emotional walls tumbled away and she began to cry uncontrollably. Kushina let go of the umbrella and hugged the white haired girl, her own tears pouring out. She looked at the gravestone forlornly. "Musuko."

As she hugged Weiss comfortingly, Kushina narrowed her eyes and turned towards the bushes that were hiding Ruby, Yang and Blake. "You can come out now, I know you are there."

With no other choice the three of them emerged from the bushes, causing Weiss to widen her eyes in shock and betrayal. "Yo-you followed me here?!, h-h-how could you?." Weiss asked, obviously betrayed.

"Weiss we are so sorry, we're sorry,….I'm sorry." Blake said, the guilt in her voice evident.

Kushina wiped the tears from Weiss's face before asking. "Who are you three?"

Ruby answered, "We're Weiss's team mates." she said, tears still streaming from her eyes, she hastily wiped them with her sleeves but it never stopped. Looking up again, "W-we followed Weiss because, she didn't seem to be okay."

"Well I'm not okay!." Weiss snapped at her, her tears coming back again in full force. "I'm not…"

Blake couldn't stand the sight of Weiss being in such pain, especially when she felt it was her fault, even indirectly. She gathered up her courage and walked over to Weiss before kneeling down and hugging her. Ruby and Yang followed suit, attempting to at least ease some of her pain.

 **Namikaze Manor : Four hours later.**

It had taken slightly over half an hour for Weiss to calm down, after she was calm enough, Kushina lead them down another path to where a limousine with the Namikaze family crest was waiting, getting in, they dried themselves as best they could. It was a two hour drive to Namikaze Manor, a large family home that was surrounded by nature, and in the winter snow it looked beautiful. Once they were in the house, the four took turns taking bathing, their original clothes being sent for washing and they were now provided with a spare set of cloths that Kushina kept for emergency use. Kushina was now taking her bath and had told the girls to make themselves comfortable.

Right now, the entirety of team RWBY was gathered at the hall, drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies, which naturally had Ruby bouncing around until Yang admonished her. Aside from that, everyone was silent, until Weiss broke the deadlock.

"Everyone…I-I want to say that I'm sorry for treating you all badly, Ruby, I'm sorry for treating you like a child and being so arrogant, Yang I'm sorry that I always disregarded you and Blake, I'm sorry I judged you so terribly….i'm….i'm sorry everyone." Weiss looked down in shame and expected herself to be berated for her arrogance.

What she didn't expect was for all three of her team mates, to give her a hug. Why?...why did they do it?...she treated them abysmally in the start and even after she grew out of that phase she was still somewhat contemptuous about them.

"Don't be Weiss we forgive you. Just know that we are here for you, we are your team mates and friends after all!" Ruby stated, a smile adorned on her face.

"Yeah Ice Queen!, let bygone's be bygone's I say!" Yang cheered before hugging her again.

" If anything, I'm the one who should be sorry." Blake added. "My own people did this to you, taking a loved one away from you."

"NO!." Weiss exclaimed, "I had no right to treat and the others the way I did, if anything I'm the one who should be sorry!."

"Weiss…."

"Naruto once told me, that hatred only leads to more hatred, in my grief….i let my hatred overwhelm me and I took it out on all of you." Weiss said, looking at them, "I'm the one who should be sorry."

There was nothing else left to be said. The team immediately hugged each other again, for the first time in a long time, Weiss truly smiled, realising she had precious people to care for.

Yang broke the ice first. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but I would like to know how Naruto looks like?." she asked, a bit sheepish.

"Yang that's rude!" Ruby scolded her sister.

"It's fine Ruby, here I'll show you all." Weiss brought out her purse and pulled out a picture. on it was a handsome looking blonde haired boy with whisker marks that made him look cute.

Yang's eyes softened when she saw Weiss smiling lovingly at the photo of her boyfriend.

"He must really mean something to you huh."

"He is, and always shall be my beloved, and no one can replace him." Weiss said with certainty.

Kushina, who had came back a few minutes earlier, smiled at the adorable scene. Deciding to make her entrance known, she said to them. " Well now, you got some pretty good friends Weiss, well since you are all here, how about you stay here for the holidays." she suggested.

"Is that really alright with you Miss Kushina?, we don't want to impose…" Ruby responded, a bit nervous.

"Ohh it's no trouble dear!, It's been a while since I had guests, and besides I would like to get to know the three girls who helped look after Weiss, so what do you say?"

Ruby, Blake and Yang, looked at each other, and then turned to Kushina and said "We accept!" with smiles on their faces.

Needless to say, their holidays were not going to be spent alone.

 **System : Tau Ceti**

 **Planet : Kronos**

 **Year : 2262**

 **Date : April 1st**

 _All around him were the corpses of his enemies, his friends, his battle brothers, their corpses and blood mixing together. Beside him were his true companions, they were his greatest friends here. In front of him were his enemies, alien and daemon, rushing towards them, he and his brothers opened fire, wave upon wave of enemies was met with a hailstorm of sabot shells._

 _When they finally ran out of shells they used their blades, it was a continuous exercise, hack, stab, block, again and again and again. He didn't know how long they were at it, all he knew was that the enemy was in front of him, and the innocents were behind him, and he HAD to protect them._

 _Eventually the enemies slowed down to a trickle, before they stopped coming. As he and his brothers raised their arms to cheer, something horrifying happened. The enemies that he killed were gone…..only to be replaced by the bodies of innocent people. Their faces twisted in despair and agony. He could smell the rotten stench of their flesh._

 _As he and his brothers looked around, he saw a giant being sneering at them._

 _"All hail the conquering heroes!, and not the ones that failed to save you!" it said, mocking them._

 _"Class 994, allow me to be the first to call you….._ _ **LIARS.**_

Naruto jolted up from his bed , sweat rolling of his body his heart beating a thousand miles an hour. Looking around he saw that he was alone in the room, the others were most probably doing their thing in the armoury. Naruto calmed himself down, his discipline and will crushing his fear and despair, because he and his team mates shared a Psionic bond, they could literally feel each other's emotions. Even memories were accessible, though you needed permission and a lot of trust to view someone else's memories.

He remembered where he was now, he was in Firebase Alexandria, they had returned to base immediately after having extracted a Hierarch. Right now his squad were on leave for a week. The base itself was huge, consisting of a massive field HQ, several airfields, vehicle bays and a large barracks which was also where he was in.

Sighing, he trudged to the bathroom to take a shower, today was the day he had a medical examination as well as a Psych eval. As he got into the bathroom he removed his boxers and tossed it into the laundry basket. He glanced at the mirror and took note of his body, it was ravaged with scars from numerous wounds from a variety of sources, from bite and claw marks to laser fire, but the most notable scar he had was one that was just over where his heart is where a daemon had punched through his armour and attempted to rip his heart out, it missed, but it left one hell of a scar.

"Well time for a quick bath. Need to head to the MO's office for my annual checkups after all." he thought.

In 5 minutes he was out of the bathroom and getting dressed, wearing his standard issue Dress Uniform, worn by soldiers who aren't on active duty, he made his way quickly to the MO's office. The checkups weren't that long to begin with either, his cybernetic limbs were working perfectly, he was fine physically as well, his cybernetic and genetic enhancements were okay too and while his dreams were troubling, the doctor told him that it happened to everyone, even the elite Sternguard Veterans and Vanguard Veteran Kommando units and they had experience that stretched into the decades.

Seeing that he was given an all clear, he thanked the doctor and got up and left the office. Just as he was about to head to the armoury however, the announcement speakers flared to life.

" **Sergeant Naruto, please report to Colonel Puller's office immediately."**

"Well gotta go deal with that first."

The Colonel's office was on the third floor of the barracks, so after a short elevator ride, he arrived at the third floor and turned right. At the end of the hallway was the Colonel's office a few quick strides got him there. Adjusting his uniform, he knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Naruto opened the door and entered, before quickly standing at attention and saluting the man in front of him.

Colonel Richard "Chesty" Puller was arguably one of the greatest Kommando's of his generation, his exploits in the "Thirty Year Strife" had earned the man a fearsome reputation. As a Scout, and later Pathfinder his skills in the field were unmatched, entire enemy groups and even factions were known to have disappeared when he was around. The only reason why he wasn't a General after his long years of service was because he choose to remain as a Colonel to better pass of his teachings to the new generation. It was also because of Colonel Richard that Naruto was where he is now.

It was because of him that Naruto had purpose, it was because of him that he managed to do what many thought impossible, becoming a Kommando despite lacking the "proper training" each Terran citizen went through. Though it did help immensely that he too had been trained by Jiraiya when he was a young boy.

Colonel Richard returned the salute, "How are you my boy?" he began, " and none of that sir business now!, this isn't a serious matter. Though I do have two pieces of good news for you."

He got up from his chair and handed him a box and some papers, which Naruto took. "Well what are you waiting for man?, open it up!" the Colonel said with a smile on his face.

Naruto opened up the box and was rewarded with the sight of eight eagle emblems, the first eagle was one that had it's wings spread out magnificently, the background behind it surrounded by Terra and was encompassed by a laurel wreath, one talon holding a lightning bolt and the other clutching a slew of javelins. The second eagle was one that was diving ferociously onto it's target, this eagle was wrath incarnate, surrounded by fire and lightning.

To Naruto, trapped in this new world, having endured so many horrors that would make even the strongest hunter or huntress back on Remnant piss themselves in fear.

"Congratulations son, Squad Romulus is now officially a part of the Screaming Eagle's Kommando Legion." Colonel Richard said, his face betraying a hint of pride as he saw the awestruck look of his student.

"Sir…..i..don't know what to say…."

"You don't need to say anything son, you earned it, for the four years, and three months if you count that in, you have bled with us, suffered with us and did you duty to the end despite the costs you have suffered. Hell your luck always ends up leading you into the thick of the fighting, and you always pulled through." The Colonel walked to Naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder. " You earned it Sergeant, you and your men did, all that we endured, it was possible because of soldiers like you."

Naruto stood at attention and saluted his superior. "Thank you sir, for everything."

The Colonel returned his salute. " We are the ones who should be thanking you. Well enough this mushy stuff boy, there's another piece of good news that I have to share with you." his voice turned serious, " we found another Gateway, identical to the one that we discovered near you four years ago, in the Halcyon Glacier some 400 kilometres south of here."

At this Naruto nearly dropped to the ground in shock, but he quickly recomposed himself. "Sir while it's true that we have encountered Gateways before, how do we know it won't just lead us to another planet?, or even worse, Hell itself." Naruto questioned, while he was ecstatic that he had a chance of going home, it seemed too good to be true.

"We are taking everyone precaution that we can, for starters, we have Veteran Companies of both Sternguards and Vanguard types stationed there, several regular Kommando companies, an armoured division and even air support, also a support base is being built around the Gateway with the structure itself suspended on a lift that is lowered into a hole 200 feet deep, so that our turrets and soldiers can rain plasma, sabot shells, psionic fire and lightning on anything that isn't human. But I for one don't think that will be needed, preliminary and primary scans have shown that the Gateway is not exuding any radiation or energy signatures like the "Hell Gate". The Colonel took a deep breath," I have a gut feeling that this Gateway could take you home Naruto my boy, and I want you and your newly christened Scout Squad to head to that Gate and be our first set of eyes on the world of Remnant, that is your order, you will be departing as soon as you are ready, I know the scientists and researchers will be going ape after seeing how different the humans living there when compared to us."

Naruto saluted, which the Colonel quickly returned, " Yes sir!, I'll notify my squad immediately!." Spinning on his heel, he headed out of the Colonels office and made a beeline straight to the armoury.

 **Armoury**

 **5 minutes later.**

"Well someone is in a good mood." Viktor said, while fiddling with his KRM-270 shotgun.

Kellan, Viktor and Nathan had been in the armoury tinkering with their respective weapon types, Kellan modding his SVG-1000, Nathan his blades and DMR and Viktor his shotguns, when their squad leader had all but kicked down the door and barged in with a happy smile on his face. Truth be told they didn't need to see him to know he was happy, these days the psionic bonds that people had with each other allowed everyone to connect with each other on a mental level. For an example, they knew he had nightmare when he woke up because they felt feelings of shock and sadness that matched up with someone who had a nightmare.

At any rate, their leader stood in front of them, they all got up and saluted, which Naruto returned.

"So what's the good news Sarge?" Nathan asked while cleaning his four ion-edged combat knives, before laying them beside his longsword.

"Well guys we got two pieces of good news!, one, we are now OFFICIALLY the Scout Squad of the Screaming Eagles." Naruto said, beaming as his squad members now resembles fishes.

"No way….."

"Hell yes!"

"Big Leagues here we are!"

"Well anyway here your emblems," Naruto said, handing them out to his team, who wasted no time putting it on their armour. " Also, since we already got these patches, we can also customise our armour. At any rate, we have…another set of good news." Naruto paused before continuing. "Apparently, a Gateway was discovered in the Halcyon Glacier, a Gateway that could lead me to my home." he said quietly. While he missed his home and wanted nothing more than to go home, he didn't want to abandon his battle-brothers to themselves, they had together through thick and thin.

The others immediately noticed the looks and feelings that Naruto had. Kellan put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Sir...Naruto, I believe I speak for all of us when we say we are happy that you get to see home again, and no matter what, we will always consider you a brother."

"Ditto on that Sarge."

"Da kamerad!"

"Thanks guys…"

"So when do we leave?, my shotgun is ITCHING for a target!" Viktor exclaimed, the KRM-270 is his most favoured weapon, a semi-automatic shotgun that fired mass accelerated shells ranging from slugs to buckshot at speeds of Mach 8.5, granting it superb stopping power. That and the KRM also came with a built in grenade launcher.

"We leave as soon as we are ready. So install your emblems and prep your weapons, it's time to see a whole new world..and an old one for me."

 **Two Hours Later**

 **Halcyon Glacier**

Once they fixed their emblems to their armour and grabbed their weapons and ammo, it was more or less a 30 minute trip to the Halcyon Glacier, where the newly established Firebase Ulysses was set up, upon arrival, Naruto and his team had gotten more good news that instead of waiting two days for the scientists to activate the gate, they could do it in one and a half hours. When Naruto heard that he ran around the base screaming in joy for 15 minutes, much to the amusement of his team mates and the puzzlement of the base garrison.

The next hour was spent in the armoury, double checking their equipment, weapons and If necessary equipping attachments on them, Naruto and Nathan have both decided to add an under barrel grenade launcher to their Mk IV Raptor's, Naruto also took the liberty of adding a Varix multi-function optic, a laser sight and a foregrip that doubled as a bipod. Nathan had followed a slightly different route for his attachment choice, instead of a foregrip he opted for a true bipod design.

Viktor had his KRM-270 equipped with a Holographic sight and laser sight, a smart choke was also installed to make the shotgun spread much more devastating. Kellan hadn't installed anything on his SVG-1000 aside from changing his scope to the Longbow x50 with a backup Hrunting Mk V thermal sight ready to be flipped up at any given time. The entire squad carried MR-10 Eagle pistols as their secondary weapons and in the case of Naruto and Nathan, were bringing their collapsible longswords. Kellan had a two handed war axe that was folded up and neatly clipped onto his rear compartment while Viktor was more than satisfied in just using his gauntlets which had a built in shock system delivering nearly 2 million volts of electricity as well as a pair of close combat wrist blades. Additionally their Omni-tools were also capable of being used as weapons by creating Omni-blades. Suffice to say the Squad was armed to the teeth.

Before long the one hour waiting period was up, and they quickly suited up and headed to the Gateway. As they headed to the gateway Naruto felt a certain unease, sure he was happy to go home, but…he had changed so much….he had seen so much, he was an augmented super soldier that was carrying a lot of baggage…would his father and mother accept him, would Weiss accept him?. Adding to this problem was the amount of scars he had, not to mention his lost limbs. He couldn't hide those from his family, and knowing his mom and Weiss, both of them would have panic attacks at what he went through, probably worse.

Naruto pushed those thoughts aside as they reached the gate. They were going to be the first ones in, following them were two other Scout Squads, two Tactical Squads, a Vanguard Veteran Squad and a platoon of Hammerhead Heavy Infantry Fighting Vehicles (HIFV). Soon, the arch of the Gateway began to glow brightly, energy cackling from it's surface. Suddenly a massive whirlpool of energy formed across the Gateway before it stabilised, revealing a land beyond that was covered in snow and mountains that were very familiar to Naruto.

Moments later everyone was preparing to cross, with Scout Squad Romulus, aside from being the first ones to go through the gate, Colonel Richard was also present among them as a last minute addition to their force, so now they were climbing aboard a Pitbull Light Armoured Vehicle (LAV) to make transporting and protecting their leader a bit easier.

The Colonel stood up and poked his head out of the hatch. "Advance!" he ordered.

 **Namikaze Manor**

 **One Week later**

All was well in the Namikaze household, the once empty home that was devoid of laughter and life was filled with those things again. For Kushina, it was like having daughters she never thought she had. For team RWBY, it was the happiest week of their lives, Ruby and Yang had both lost their mothers, while Blake never knew hers and Weiss's family had fallen apart. In the week they stayed together, Kushina had filled a void in each and every one of them. Right now all of them were simply enjoying breakfast. Later they would head out to the private arena to train, Kushina had retired as a huntress, but her skills and physique was still in top form. She would often give tips and wise advice for the team.

"Lady Kushina?" One of the servants had came up with a scroll in her hand. "A guard at one of our research facilities up north saw an Arch react for no reason, he claimed it activated and opened a "gateway"." the servant finished, showing the picture of the activated Arch to Kushina.

"I see. tell them I'll be heading over there now." Kushina told the servant as he bowed before leaving to do what his mistress asked. She then looked over to team RWBY staring expectantly at her, Ruby in particular was bouncing on her seat with a smile on her face. Kushina sighed, but smiled in the end. " You all want to come right?" she asked, getting eager nods, "Well what are you waiting for then?, let's go!"

"Field trip!" Ruby squealed

"I'm game!" Yang said smacking her fists together. Weiss and Blake merely nodded, but they too were excited, one thing that all of them learned was that with Kushina, nothing was boring with her around. Only this time though, they were going to get far more than what they bargained for…

 **Remnant**

 **CHIMERA Expeditionary Force**

The moment Naruto's vehicle had stopped on the other side of the Gate, he had almost kicked the door of the Pitbull down. He calmed himself down and got down in an orderly fashion along with the rest of the Squad, as soon as they got out, they launched a small RQ-10 drone to take pictures of the surrounding landscape and kept their eyes out for enemies, while that was happening Kellan radioed the rest of the Expeditionary Force and gave the all clear. Seeing no enemies on both their scanners, senses, both psionic and physical and on their scopes, each of them relaxed a bit. Viktor was admiring the mountains of Atlas, while keeping his eyes out for movement, Kellan was using his scope to view the native life that existed on Remnant while watching the plains, Nathan was busy using his Omni-tool to gather data about everything he encountered, while reading his favourite book Metro 2033 for the tenth time but Naruto could tell he was on high alert, Nathan's eyes would dart around periodically. All around him, the rest of the Expeditionary Force were quickly taking up positions.

Colonel Richard then walked up to Naruto. "So where do you think we are son?"

Naruto used his Omni-tool and brought up several newly created maps, courtesy of the drone overhead. "Sir judging by my vague memory and these maps, it would appear that we are on the northernmost part of my families weapon testing zone."

"Good that means we can talk to your parents."

"Sir!" Kellan's voice came clearly from the COMM's, " Incoming vehicle, 8 kilometre's out."

Naruto turned to the Colonel. "Looks like we've been noticed sir." Seeing the Colonel nod, Naruto issued an order to his Squad, "Do not fire, they could be possible friendlies."

The other Squad leaders were issuing the same orders. Naruto looked through his rifle scope and maximised his zoon function. What he made his jump in joy. "Don't shoot, friendlies!, that's my mother and my girlfriend coming."

Activating his Psionic field, he pushed his energy bubble outwards till it reached them, this sensory technique is known as "En" or Circle, much like it's name suggests, the user creates a bubble of energy around them and pushes it outwards, anything of interest within the bubble is instantly revealed. Naruto was very good with this technique, while he couldn't extend it up 20 kilometre's like Kellan could, he could easily do 12. He missed his mother and girlfriend very much, and he could feel them and their emotions, most of which was confusion and puzzlement with a bit of curiosity.

"I'll go in and meet them alone sir. The rest of you stay back."

His Squad nodded in acknowledgement.

 **With Kushina and Co.**

As they approached the testing grounds they could see the Arch. It looked like a gateway, but what was more puzzling and intriguing was that there were people coming out of there. And a bit further away from that group of people was a lone man.

As they got closer, Kushina slammed the brakes of her car in shock. "Mu-musuko?"

"What do you mean?..what are you sa-" Weiss began but when she saw what Kushina was seeing, she clammed up in shock.

Standing there, wearing one of the most impressive pieces of armour she had ever seen, an wielding a strange rifle, was someone she had thought dead, his blonde hair, whisker marks and cerulean blue orbs. It was unmistakable.

Naruto walked up to them, his face was a blend of emotions, from sadness to happiness. Stopping just a few feet in front of their car. All he could say was, "Mom, Weiss….i'm home." with that a few tears burst out of his eyes and several other things happened at the same time, Kushina and Weiss had gotten out of the car and tackled him to the ground, both of them sobbing uncontrollably.

Weiss raised her hand and slapped him….HARD.

"I'm pretty sure I deserved that one."

Weiss whimpered at the smartass tone she missed so much."You're real…you…." she started to laugh and cry as she kissed her beloved lovingly.

Kushina who had gotten up was smiling at the scene with tears of happiness. The rest of team RWBY were trying….and failing to fight of their own tears.

"How is this possible?" Kushina asked her son, who was still making out with Weiss. Breaking away from his lip lock. He answered, "I have one hell of a story to tell you guys, but first, let me introduce you to my comrades!"

 **Author's Note**

 **And that's a wrap, sorry for the delay, I was unsure of how to write out my lines for the story, so I just decided to go with the flow. Expect future chapters to get better.**

 **P.s Volume 3 Episode 9 is a roller coaster. Thankfully I channelled my inner "Space Marine".**

 **"You can't ambush a Space Marine, they expect treachery at every turn. The worst you can do is confirm their suspicions."**


End file.
